Anniversary Day
by wordboy
Summary: ...So I got to thinking, do DRDs remember their fallen comrades?


"Anniversary Day"  
  
Time: One cycle after Losing Time  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The DRD finished his maintenance work on the conduit and was closing up the access panel when he noticed another DRD coming toward him. "How are you," he chirped.  
  
The second DRD's eyestalks bobbed in reply. "I'm on my way to check on the neurocluster. I just wanted to make sure you're going to be there tonight."  
  
"Of course I'll be there." The DRD backed away from the panel and checked the work list in his data store. "I'm off to check the amnexus system. Did you think I would miss the memorial for DRD Pike?" It was the one cycle anniversary of the death of DRD Pike, who, unlike other DRDs who had died, had given his life saving Moya and Pilot, after the Leviathan had been invaded by the energy riders. While others had been senselessly murdered, Pike had died with honor.  
  
The newcomer chirped in disapproval. "Must you call him that? I've never been at ease with using John's name for him."  
  
He whistled a sigh. As a rule, DRDs didn't bother with names; they know who they are. That one of them was known by a name, especially one that made no sense still didn't sit well with many DRDs. "He's the only one of us that anyone in the crew remembers. True, it's only John that remembers, but it's better than usual. Besides, things change. Maybe names aren't so bad."  
  
His companion hesitated, his eyestalks rocking from side to side. "Call me old fashioned, if you must. There are some things that I don't think should change. We've never used names before. Why start now?"  
  
"Of course. I'll see you tonight." The DRD turned down a corridor, heading for the amnexus system.  
  
He was about to enter the amnexus chamber when the deck heaved. In the back of his mind, he heard Moya scream in pain.  
  
He turned his attention inward. //Moya, what's wrong?\\  
  
It sounded as if the great Leviathan was sobbing. //Pain…pain…we're attacked…\\  
  
The DRD reached beyond Moya's pain and accessed the sensors. He could see small ships flitting around Moya, firing indiscriminately on her. The ships weren't Prowlers, but if their attackers weren't Peacekeepers, then who were they?  
  
He scanned quickly, spotting a large, lumbering ship, nearly the size of Moya. The situation became painfully clear; raiders or pirates. Seeing an unescorted Leviathan, they must have felt her an easy mark.  
  
Damage reports began to filter through his mind. At the moment, most of the damage was minor, except for starburst. The system had gone down during the initial barrage. Without starburst, Moya was just one large target.  
  
The DRD left the amnexus chamber and sped down the corridor, heading for the starburst chamber.  
  
As he sped along, Pilot's voice, along with the voices of many other DRDs, began to rattle through his mind. //…D'Argo and Stark are on their way to the neurocluster…\\ //…someone get to Tier Eight before the life support system…\\ //…we need help in the starburst chamber…!\\  
  
He opened a channel. "I'm coming! I'm two microts away!"  
  
The sound of angry footsteps made him swerve close to the wall. He hesitated as John and Aeryn rushed by. For less than a moment, he wondered it the two of them would ever put their lives back together, then pushed the thought from his mind. He watched them round a corner, then continued on his way. He wasn't sure if the crew would really be much help under the circumstances. The DRDs could do the work faster, and didn't have to figure out what had to be done; their links to Moya and Pilot gave them knowledge no one in the crew had.  
  
He rounded a corner, entered the starburst chamber and stopped. Three other DRDs were working on a series of open access panels. He beeped in frustration and joined them.  
  
"What's the situation," he demanded.  
  
"The linkages are down, sir," one of the DRDs said, panic clear in his chirping voice. He recognized the three as some of the newer DRDs, with far less experience with dangerous situations.  
  
"All right, stay calm. We'll get through this. We've never failed Moya and Pilot, and I don't intend for us to start now." He rolled up next to the other three and surveyed the damage.  
  
A microt later, he opened a channel to Pilot. //The starburst system is in good condition, as is the power systems. However, the control linkages are down. We're repairing them as fast as we can.\\ Pilot didn't respond. He didn't expect a response; Pilot would be too busy with evasive maneuvers and keeping the rest of the systems on line.  
  
He wasn't sure how long they worked, pulling out damaged parts, repairing what could be repaired, replacing what had to be, and temporarily rigging the rest. The only time they stopped was when Moya rocked under another assault. He winced in pain and continued working.  
  
He noticed the other three hadn't resumed their work. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm never going to get used to that," one of them said.  
  
"Yes, you will. We're as linked to Moya as Pilot is. Now, check the power feed on the primary links."  
  
As one of the new DRDs began to access the system, a power surge caused the access panels to spark and flare.  
  
He gasped in pain as part of the charge surged up his service arms. As he waited for his systems to reset, he noticed one of the new DRDs was silent, his eyestalks dark.  
  
"Sir, I think…I think he's…"  
  
"Probably. One of you get him out of here. The other stay here."  
  
The two surviving DRDs looked at each other. One of them began to pull their fallen comrade from the starburst chamber as the other returned to work.  
  
Pilot's voice sounded angrily in their minds. //How much longer?\\  
  
//Almost complete, Pilot. Another microt or two.\\  
  
As he began to close up the panel he had been working on, the other DRD said, "All closed up now, sir."  
  
"Good. Now get out here. Give me two more microts then tell Pilot to proceed with starburst."  
  
The DRD started out, but stopped and looked back. "Sir, closing up the panels will take at least three or four microts."  
  
"I know. And if you stand there talking to me, it's going to take even longer. And if it does take longer, then it won't matter because we'll all be dead. And I for one do not want to die on the anniversary of DRD Pike's death. Now go!"  
  
The new DRD hesitated again the started from the chamber. He spared him a quick glance then continued with his work.  
  
He again lost track of time as he worked to close the access panels. He was aware that at least three microts had past, and that the door to the starburst chamber was still open. As he closed the last of the panels, he re-established his link to Pilot. //Pilot, it's done! Initiate starburst!\\  
  
The voice of the surviving new DRD sounded almost distant. "No, you'll never make it out in time!"  
  
As he started racing across the starburst chamber, heading for the door, he admitted to himself that it did seem like a greater distance than it had been. He could see the door beginning to close. Behind him, he could sense the energy for starburst beginning to build.  
  
He passed under the door with almost no room to spare. As the door slammed shut, it clipped his shell, breaking it and sending him spinning away. He bounced off of the wall and slid down the corridor.  
  
The last thing he felt before deactivating was Moya going to starburst. He sighed in satisfaction and his eyestalks went dark.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of darkness, his eyestalks lit up and he looked around. There were several DRDs surrounding him, each beeping with concern. He could feel another DRD working on his broken shell, trying to patch his damaged gears.  
  
"So, we survived," he gasped. "Any further damage?"  
  
"Nothing we can't handle," one of them said. "Nothing new about that. We already have DRDs working on the repairs. Now, it's time for you to get to the repair bay. You've done enough for today."  
  
"No, I'll be fine. I just have to…" He shrieked in pain as sparks flew from his exposed internals. "All right, maybe I'll just lay here for a little while."  
  
The DRD that was working on him chirped, "The damage isn't that extensive. You'll be functioning at peak again in a few solar days."  
  
"What about the memorial for DRD Pike? It's supposed to be today." He checked his internal clock. "It's supposed to be now."  
  
"Under the circumstances, we all decided to push it back until tomorrow. I don't think DRD Pike would mind."  
  
His eyestalks brightened slightly. "You called him DRD Pike. I thought you didn't like calling him that."  
  
"Well, maybe it's time for a change. Now rest. The rest of us will finish the repairs."  
  
His eyestalks bobbed as two DRDs began to move him down the corridor, toward the repair bay. He chirped in relief and thought, No, I don't think DRD Pike would mind at all. 


End file.
